needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mezzelo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Need For Madness Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mezzelo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Hey! Mezzelo! Do you mind returing to help here at NFM Wiki? Bookbay Talk 03:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! It is never too late to return. I am trying to re-group the ooriginal members of the Wikia together, primillirary ELKING, Drifter x, Sir Galaxy, me, and, of course, you. Do you happen to know where SG has gone? He has never responded to my replies. Thanks for returning, and Merry Christmas! Bookbay Talk 15:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Whereever you may be, let your happiness travel to every person in the world. The love you give will be the boost for everyone, including the people on this Wikia. To celebrate this, let's gather together and edit non-stop today! Merry Christmas, and happy holidays! Bookbay Talk 02:22, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi!I was curious to ask,can you make a blog similar to my blog:Best Stunters:Nimi VS Radical One?Im just asking,the similarity will be like this:Nimi vs MASHEEN.We will have to vote on compariong of abilites(just as in m y blog) and the rest is up to you!I will comment on the blog.Also i want to play with you in NFMM.Whats your Multiplayer nickname?Mine is Mighty375.You will find me mostly using a blue/red Mighty Eight,but i will also use Nimi,as Nimi is my fav car :L Oh by the way heres a picture as a decoration: ---- You would be Nimi375 I presume? Make sure you sign your posts. I'm not sure about this, I really don't have much time. Since I go to a magnet school, I'm usually loaded with projects and such, and I havce quite a bit to do. I'm forced to get off my computer at 9:00 at night, and my father shuts the internet, so I might not have time to do this. I don't quite understand what a blog is actually, and I am not registered on NFMM so I won't be able to play that much. My nickname is either NimiRocks '''or '''NimiSucks. Please tell me when I will be able to find you (what time), and what time zone you are in. I'm in the UTC-5 time zone, I'm 5 hours off central time, tell me your time by using http://www.worldtimezone.com, just find your location corresponding to the correct area or color. Thanks for reading. Mezzelo 01:27, January 4, 2012 (UTC) For talk pages... They don't get notified unless you put it on THEIR talk page, not yours. Anyway, thanks for helping out! I've got a new project about the cars pages, see Tornado Shark for an example. I hope that you could help out there. Happy New Year! Bookbay Talk 09:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC)